The present invention relates to an air-circulator and a fume extractor, in particular to an air-circulating fume extractor, which particularly preferably constitutes a suction area, extending vertically in relation to a cooking area, with a downwardly oriented suction duct attached to the suction area.
When fumes and steam are sucked out of a room, in particular a kitchen, it is known for the sucked contaminated air to be cleaned by means of a grease filter. In air-circulating fume extractors, the air cleaned in this manner is not, as in the case of air-extracting fume extractors, routed to the outside, but is emitted into the room in which the fume extractor is in operation. For this reason, the requirements in terms of the purity of the emitted air are particularly high. In particular, it is essential that odorants be removed from the air which is pre-cleaned by the grease filter. This cleaning of the air which has been pre-cleaned by the grease filter is usually carried out by odor filters, which can, for example, be active carbon filters.